The Cowboy and The Princess
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: While the Mortal Kombat and DC universes merge many different heroes and villains met in battle. During his travels to a deserted town the cowboy bounty hunter Jonah Hex encounters the Outworld Princess Mileena.


**The Cowboy and The Princess**

While the Mortal Kombat and DC universes' blended, heroes and villains all around were meeting and engaging each other.

And now in the Wild West two more combatants met. Mileena daughter of Shao Khan woke up and found herself in the middle of the desert. She had no idea how she got there, the last thing she remembers was being in her father's throne room the next thing she knew there was this blinding yellow light, and then she woke up in the desert.

Mileena looked to her left and all she saw was a cactus, several bushes, and wasteland as far as the eye could see. She looked to her right seeing a very similar sight.

Mileena rose to her feet to investigate this strange place. So she began wandering the desert in her high heels and exposing outfit. After some time of walking she stumbled upon something. Looking out into the distance she could see a town not too far away.

Just then she heard growling, she looked to her right and saw a large wolf growling at her. Mileena turned and faced the animal as it continued to growl at snarl at her. Just then Mileena reached up and removed her vial revealing her deformed mouth. Mileena let out a large roar that echoed across the desert and frightened the wolf. Then she pounced on it, blood splattering everywhere as she continued to roar out and the wolf's cries filled the air.

Meanwhile out in the middle of the desert a lone man with a brown hat and a red bandana cover his mouth so sand wouldn't get in his face. The man rode atop his horse ever so casually.

He rode his horse to the top of a small cliff and looked down below to see a small town. The wind began to pick up slightly causing the cowboy's bandana to fall. When it fell it revealed a deep scar along the right side of his face. This was Jonah Hex. Then his attention was then drawn to a squeaking he hard to his right.

He looked down to see a muskrat looking up at him from its hole. At the sight of the cowboy's disfigurement the muskrat turned and retreated into its hole. Then Jonah turned his vision forward and then ever so casually lifted the bandana back to cover his mouth. Then with a slight whip of the reigns his horse began to move once again, making its way down to the town.

Meanwhile Mileena had already made her way into town. She walked around ever so casually as the town's people looked over her in confusion, while some males looked to her with great interest.

As she walked around she was suddenly stopped by two men.

"Hey there little lady." Said the man on her right. Mileena dashed her eyes between the two." What brings a sweet thing like you to these parts?" he asked as the two walked next to her.

The other man now began to run his fingers threw her hair.

"I'll bet she's a whore." He said.

"A high dollar whore too." Added the first man as he looked Mileena up and down." So what do you say darlin'?" he asked as he knelt down to eye level with her.

Mileena then turned and faced him. She reached out one hand and cupped the man's face, then she began to lean in. The man seemed so delighted. Just then Mileena dragged her hand up and tore the man's head off.

His friend stood back in complete shock. Then Mileena took his head and discarded it to the ground. The second man let out a scream as he reached for his gun. But then Mileena was on him. She pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the stomach, then she reached up and bit him in the neck. All the commotion caused everyone to look in their direction.

They saw Mileena standing there with a bloody knife and blood over her with two dead bodies around her. The frightened townspeople nearby screamed in fear, thus attracting Mileena to them. Mileena turned and let out another roar as she unleashed an attack on the town.

Night had fallen all too soon on the town and Jonah rode in that night without the slightest idea of what had happened.

Jonah noted in the back of his mind how quiet and desolate the town was. There were barely any lights on and it there were no people outside, but it didn't faze him. But little did he know someone was watching him.

He rose in and tied his horse up outside the saloon. Then ever so casually he walked into the saloon. He reached out his arms to open the doors and look inside. And when he did he saw nothing. No one was inside the saloon. No customers, no whores. But then Jonah's attention was drawn over to the bar to which his feet dragged him.

His big boots stomping across the old wooden floor was he went. Then he stood before the bar. He then looked to his left and right and found no bartender. So Jonah reached over the counter and grabbed himself a drink.

Then suddenly he heard something a hissing noise from behind him. Jonah turned around and saw nothing, the pace still as empty as it was before. So he then turned his attention back to his drink. He reached down and grabbed himself a glass then poured the drink into it. Once it was fill enough he took a sip of the alcohol. It was then that he heard another noise, this time from above him. A kind of scampering sound. A strange felling began to build in the cowboy's mind. Jonah took another long sip of the drink finishing it. Then he turned and headed for the door.

He exited the saloon and stood outside. The night was still dark and cold, still no one around. Just then Jonah's attention was drawn to his horse as it cried out.

The horse cried out, while bucking and kicking to try and free itself. It did eventually and then it ran off in the same direction Jonah had arrived on it earlier.

Jonah watched on with the same expression but then his attention was drawn to something else. A lone figure stood in the middle of the road.

Jonah took a step down from the saloon and then another closer to the figure. As he approached he looked around and noticed some things he didn't notice before. There was blood splattered all over the place with many mutilated bodies around.

As he got closer it was revealed that the figure was a black haired woman in a skimpy purple outfit, she held something in her hand. Jonah looked down and saw it to be a severed head.

"So I take your involved with clearing out this town?" said Jonah, morally stating it. Mileena giggled and stepped forward discarding the head as she did so.

"Let's dance." She said.

"No thanks." Replied Jonah." I'm not very good on my feet." Jonah took this time to look the strange woman over." Who are you and where do you come from?"

"I come from Outworld." Replied Mileena. Jonah raised a brow as he had never heard of an 'Outworld' in his travels." I am princess Mileena."

"A princess huh." He said. He looked around at the carnage she had caused." Well royalty or not I'm sure someone's willing to pay for all the murders here." Mileena let out a loud hiss at him. Just then Jonah reached for his gun and he shot it at her.

Mileena quickly rolled out of the way and ran off, scampering up the roof avoiding Jonah's bullets. Silence followed after. Jonah stepped out into the night keeping his eye out for Mileena.

Just then Mileen teleported behind Jonah and kicked him in the back knocking him to the ground hit gun sliding several feet away. Jonah quickly turned around as Mileena drew her knives and lunged at him.

At this time Jonah drew his bowie knife a blocked her. Then he lifted his legs up and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to roll over him. Jonah jumped back to his feet as did Mileena.

Then she lunged forward swinging her blades at him. Jonah blocked one and dodged the other. Mileen swung both again.

Jonah ducked dodging the first knife, but then second came across and cut his shoulder. But Jonah kept going forward and punched Mileena in the face.

Mileena stumbled back. When she looked up Jonah punched her again daziner her more. Then Jonah swung down with his knife, but Mileena put one of her blades up and blocked. Then she lunged forward and kicked Jonah Hex in the stomach. Then she jumped on him, causing both of them to drop their weapons.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to bite at him. But Jonah put one hand on her neck and kept her back. With his other hand he punched her in the face, then a second time. Then during the struggle Jonah managed to rip Mileena's vial off, thus revealing her deformed mouth. Mileena roared and grinded her teeth at him. But then Jonah reared back and punch Mileena again this time sending her off him and to the ground.

"Damn woman." He said." You're uglier than I am." Just then Mileena jumped to her feet and attacked him again.

She ran up and threw a punch but Jonah blocked. Mileena swung again but Jonah caught her arm. Then he reached down and punched her in the face. But then Mileena came back and punched him across the face, then a second time. But then Jonah punched her in the stomach. Then he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Then as he went to stomp on her Mileena rolled out of the way and back to her feet. Then Jonah went at her again but then she kicked him in the stomach stabbing him with her heel.

Jonah fell back onto the ground bleeding from the hole in his gut, his hat falling to the ground next to him. Then Mileena stood over him with her sickening laugh. Then out of the corner of his eye Jonah saw something, his gun that he had dropped before. He looked back at Mileena who was now lunging at him. Jonah reached over and grabbed his gun then he brought it up and hit her across the face with it.

Mileena fell to the ground in a daze, holding her head. Jonah rose to his feet and cocked his gun.

"I'm sending you to hell with a message." Said Jonah as he aimed his pistol at her head." When you meet the devil tell him Jonah sends his regards." Then he looked down at her while Mileena looked up at him.

Then suddenly when Jonah shot off his pistol Mileena suddenly disappeared in the bright flash of yellow light.

Jonah stood in the aftermath in great confusion. He looked up at the sky and saw no yellow light.

Jonah then turned back to the ground and picked up his hat. Then he fastened it onto his head. Then he felt a slight nudge in his back. Jonah turned and saw his horse standing there.

Jonah turned and jumped atop the stallion. Then he rode off heading for another town.

From time to time he'd think of the woman he encountered and wondered what became of her. For its not every day a cowboy meets a princess.


End file.
